


Theory

by Shini_is_Death



Category: Monsters Inc (2001)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shini_is_Death/pseuds/Shini_is_Death
Summary: Anyway I know it sounds kinda bizarre and if anyone else has thought of this or wondered about this I would love to know. And if this theory was already talked about or created by someone else please let me know because I THINK I'm the first to think of this but who knows.





	Theory

Okay I've had this theory rattling aound in my head for awhile now. It's about Monsters Inc. 

Now as a child I never really had a closet with a door in my room the only thing separating me and the "monsters" was a thin curtain. 

But I realized that something weird that made some sense to me. "You can't open a door that's already opened."

The monster in Monsters Inc can only open CLOSED closets or CLOSED bedroom door not already open ones.

So us shutting and "locking" the closet door didn't keep us safe like we believed as children. It's what let the monsters in. Anyway DON'T lock or shut your door tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway I know it sounds kinda bizarre and if anyone else has thought of this or wondered about this I would love to know. And if this theory was already talked about or created by someone else please let me know because I THINK I'm the first to think of this but who knows.


End file.
